


Katya Zamolodchikova × Reader | Imagines

by katyassexappeal



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyassexappeal/pseuds/katyassexappeal
Summary: Just a collection of Katya × Reader stories. They range fom smut to angst. Stories will be done with Katya in and out of drag.I do take requests.
Relationships: Katya Zamolodchikova/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Katya Zamolodchikova × Reader | Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Category is: SMUT/BDSM

You arrived home from work to an unusually dark and quiet apartment. Typically when you arrived home, you'd be greeted by Brian or Katya, depending on when and if he had a gig that night. But tonight, there was no music, no lights, nor the scent of perfume and hairspray thick in the air. The only source of light was a single lamp burning in the far corner of your living room. It was peculiar to say the least.

"Brian?" You called out into the dark as you felt your way into the kitchen to turn on a light. Everything seemed to be in place, except for him. "Brian?!" You called out again, beginning to feel the slightest tinge of worry.

"v spal'ne!" You finally heard his voice cut through the distance between you and your bedroom.

You had been taking Russian lessons for a few months now, so it was easier for you to understand what he said. You still weren't completely fluent in it, but communicating with him when he decided to use the language became easier. You understood that he said he was in the bedroom and you squinted your eyes, wondering why he was in there so early. You dropped your keys on the counter, and slipped your coat off your shoulders with a smirk.

You thought of the right word to use in response. "Na.. moyem puti," You said, finally finding a correct phrase to use.

"Khorosho, khorosho." He called back again, praising you for your correct use of the words.

He was clearly up to something, and you had no idea what. You walked slowly towards the darkened room, feeling slightly nervous at what you were about to walk into. You stood at the edge of the door, hesitant to go in. 

"Brian, why are all the lights off in the house?" You sighed.

"Trust me, they don't need to be on yet," he said.

You couldn't even see where he was as it was pitch black in your room. You squinted into the darkness, the neon green numbers of your digital clock being the only visible light in the dark. You brought your fingers up to pinch the bridge of your nose. 

"Alright, what did you do, and what did you break?" You huffed, thinking to yourself momentarily. "Jesus, you didn't break the fucking vase my grandmother gave me, did you?"

"No mother, I haven't broken anything.. Yet." The Maureen voice came out.

"Oh, Christ. Honey, I love you, but it's been a rough day," you sighed again, feeling your way over to find the switch on the lamp.

Work had been very miserable for you the past few weeks, and you were starting to regret ever going to college to get a decent paying job. The stress you were constantly under didn't seem worth it anymore, and having to be in control 24/7 was weighing on you. Brian did whatever he could to try and comfort you, but you were still very stressed.

You finally found the lamp and turned it on, the brightness of it burning your eyes. You blinked your eyes rapidly, trying to get your vision to come back into focus as you turned towards him. Your jaw dropped immediately as you saw that it wasn't Brian in front of you, but Katya, instead. She was dressed in all black, even down to her wig and fake nails, and she looked fucking good -- too good.

She had on a medium length trench coat, and you could see that underneath it she had on the black, lacy bodysuit that hugged her curves in all the right places. It was the one that she knew always drove you crazy when she decided to wear it, and she had on a pair of thigh-high, leather boots.

You could feel your heart race increase just by looking at her like this. She looked up at you with a sultry, dangerous gaze as she leaned back, her arms propping her up on the bed. Behind her, you could make out what looked like some very questionable items behind her.

We're those handcuffs?

"Do you have to work tonight, or something?" You breathed, you could feel your temperature rise as you grabbed onto the hem of your dress.

She shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving yours. "Net, kukla." She ran her tongue along her plump, painted lips as she leaned up again, "I'll be here all night."

"Not that I'm ever complaining, but why are you in drag then?" You gave her a puzzled look as you finally began to slip out of your heels.

Her tongue darted between her lips again as she lifted herself up to a standing position. You were given a much better view of the thigh-high boots and the lace of her body suit peeking over the edge of them; but the delicious view was mostly obstructed by the trench coat she had on. You loved to see her blonde wigs more than anything, but in that moment, that black wig and this seductive demeanor was doing something else to you entirely.

"It's for you." She flashed you that wicked smile again.

"For me?" You questioned. "What exactly is the occasion, baby? It's not my birthday and..," you trailed off briefly before you finally clapped, "I know! It's the anniversary of the Soviets taking Russia, isn't it?"

She chuckled and took a step forward, the scent of her perfume was intoxicating as it clouded all of your senses. She had her hand clamped around her waist as she bent slightly to meet your line of sight. "Now, if that were the case, you'd see me in my hammer & sickle bodysuit right now, lyublyu."

You hummed, "Da." You crossed your arms in front of your chest, "But I can't really see what you have on, can I?"

She gave you a small nod, her black wig bouncing as she looked down, then scanned her eyes back up the length of your body. She entertwined her thin, slender fingers into the sash that had been keeping her coat tied shut. She slowly pulled it apart, letting it drop slowly as her hands gripped around the edges of the coat, opening it up to reveal that it was indeed the bodysuit that you loved so much. Your lips parted slightly as you watched her let the garment slide down her shoulders in a teasing way.

The bodysuit clung to her curves so tightly. You looked up into her eyes, and she was staring you down, no doubt wanting to see your reaction to this. You weren't disappointed by any means, and you could feel your core clench at the sight. The temperature in the room growing warmer as the seconds passed. She finally let the coat slip fully off of her shoulders before tossing it to the side of the room where she already had most of her drag piled up.

"O moy Bog," You gasped lightly, completely taken off guard by how hauntingly gorgeous she looked. "You look so fucking sexy, Katya."

She caught her tongue between her teeth, sauntering forward with a moaning sigh. "You're getting much better with your Russian, kukla. It makes me so hot," She purred in the thick accent, running her hands along the bodysuit -- which only sent your arousal for her into a frenzy. She wrapped her arms around your shoulders, leaning down to peck your lips. You pressed your legs together tightly, feeling the wetness of your core seeping out as you snaked your hands around her cinched waist.

"What exactly is the occassion then, Kat?" You breathed, your hands rubbing up and down her torso.

She shrugged slightly with one shoulder, but the look on her face was stern. "I know you've been under a lot of stress with work, and I wanna take that stress away." She leaned down, pressing her lips into your jugular, which forced you to moan softly. She knew it drove you wild when she did that. She lifted her head just enough to reach your ear, "Davay ya tebe pomogu, detka."

She was deep into her Russian now, which was always made apparent with the way she began to roll her R's in such a sensual way. This definitely wasn't Brian right now; this was Katya through and through, and you were always due for one hell of a time when she decided to make an appearance.

"Fuck, Katya..," You could feel her dragging her teeth across your skin, causing every nerve in your body to feel like it had been doused in gasoline and set ablaze, and she only further stoked that fire.

You pressed hard into her body, your lips grazing over her neck as you ran your tongue along her skin. She groaned softly, digging her acrylic nails into your waist before she pushed you back, but still hanging onto you.

"Net, net," She said firmly as she peered down at you through her huge lashes.

You squinted at her as she backed up, "What? What did I do?"

She cut her eyes to you, blinking as she turned towards the bed. You were starting to get slightly pissed.

Was she fucking with you? Did she really turn you on like that just to tell you no?

You chewed the side of your lip, fully intent on storming off into the bathroom to complain about it, until she turned back around to face you. A terrifyingly seductive look appeared on her face as she brandished a riding crop in one hand. She held it out, placing the end of it beneath your chin to tilt your head back to her. You felt a shudder go through you as you stared back into her icy, blue eyes.

"You're gonna listen to me, dorogoy." She said, her voice sultry and low as she pranced around you, her heels clicking menacingly on the hardwood. 

You could feel the chill run down your spine as she dragged the crop across your body, leaving a trail of goosebumps. She finally stopped behind you, leaning in close to you; you could feel her padded chest pressing into your back.

Her breath was hot and ragged against the back of your neck, "Tell me that you understand." That Russian accent was still firmly in place in the back of her throat.

"Yes, I understand." You swallowed hard, clenching onto the hem of your dress even harder now. She swatted your ass with the crop, making you jump.

"Yes, what?" She growled, smacking your cheek before grabbing roughly onto the sides of it with her free hand.

"Da, mem." You whispered, leaning your head back into her chest, surrendering yourself to her.

"Khoroshaya, devushka," She purred in your ear, nipping it with her teeth as she brought her hand down to your neck, wrapping her slender fingers around your throat.

Her saying that was all it took to drive you to the edge. You shifted yourself on your feet, feeling just how wet you had become since this began. You were aching so bad for her that it was almost a painful sensation. With her hand still firm on your throat, she tossed the riding crop to the bed.

She let her free hand explore your body, creating all types of pleasurable sensations as her manicured nails scratched into your skin, slipping them into the top of your dress to fondle and caress your supple breasts. Your breath was becoming shallow as you pressed yourself into her harder, grinding your ass lightly against her crotch. She sighed back, her hand tightening on your throat.

"Mmm, maybe you aren't such a good girl after all, dorogoy." She hummed into your ear again, her hand leaving your breasts to wander down your body, until she reached your thighs. 

She slipped her hand beneath the dress, making it ride up as she grazed her hand along your skin, slipping her digits between your legs to press her fingers into your slit through your panties. You jerked away from her, but she held you firmly in place. You gasped, your back arching against her as she examined just how wet you were. She sighed against your skin, you could feel her hair brushing against your shoulder as she moved, sending another wave of chills through you.

"Ty besporyadok," She breathed with an evil snicker. She pressed her fingers into you again, letting one finger slip between the dampened fabric to let a finger brush teasingly over your clit. "Chto ya dolzhen delat' s toboy?"

"Katya," You gasped, squeezing her hand with your thighs, "Please.. Detka, Pozhaluysta."

"That's not what I asked, kukla." She yanked you up by the neck. Your body shaking now as she pushed you towards the bed, "I guess I should just punish you. You don't listen very well."

Your body buckled as she pushed you down, forcing you to bend over so your ass was sticking up for her. Now you were able to catch a better look at the items that laid across the bed. You were right about the handcuffs, but you could also see that she had bondage rope, and of course there was that riding crop. Your breathing became heavy as you felt her bring your arms around to your back as she reached out for the cuffs. Your eyes widened when you felt them click around your wrists, securing you in place.

You could feel her cool fingertips graze over your thigh as she lifted the dress above your ass, revealing a lacy thong. She clicked her teeth together, giving your ass a hard, quick smack, causing you to jerk forward as you let out another moan. You just wanted her to fuck you right then and there, but you knew she wasn't gonna give you what you wanted easily. She grabbed the riding crop again as she stood over you, she placed the end of it on the back of your neck, dragging it all the way down the length of your spine until it reached your ass. She took it away for a moment, just long enough for you question her motives, until brought it back down on your ass, making you yelp at the sudden sting of pain.

"Shit," you hissed through your teeth. She brought the crop down yet again; you moaned, "Goddamn it, Katya!"

She bent down, tangling her hands in your hair, yanking you back to meet her face, "Net. That's not how you address me, is it, devochka?"

You breathed out, "No.. No, ma'am."

She bit down on your shoulder. You grunted, not sure how much more of her that you could take. "Good girl," She cooed, rolling her R's longer than usual in your ear. She dropped the crop to the side again, placing her hands on your ass as she squeeze her nails into the soft flesh.

"Please, fuck me..," you whimpered, your hands wiggling inside the handcuffs. She wrapped her fingers into the fabric of your thongs, using force as she ripped them at the seams, you gasped as you felt them being torn from your body.

"Ty budesh' rabotat' na eto," she growled at you, her fingers trailing back down to your sex.

Her fingers grazed over your slit slowly, dipping her fingers between your folds at an agonizingly slow pace. You tried to grind yourself against her, desperate to feel her fingers inside of you, and needy for the friction. Your attempt to cheat was met by a swift swat to your ass again. You grunted in pure frustration at what she was doing; she knew that she was torturing you, and she relished in it. She took her fingers out of you, bringing them up to her lips as she ran her tongue over them, tasting you.

"Ty tak trakhayesh'sya, detka." She groaned, gripping your ass once more before she yanked you up by the cuffs. "Down on your knees," She growled.

You nodded obediently, and without question, you dropped to your knees in front of her. Your chest was heaving up as down; biting your lip as you eyed the bulge in the front of her bodysuit. She lowered her limber body into a squat so she was eye level with you, she grabbed the sides of your face, kissing you roughly as she slid her tongue into your mouth, biting your lip so hard that you yelped at the pain.. The metallic taste following soon after.

She rose back up into a standing position, her fingers already intertwined with the fabric in the crotch of her body suit as she ripped it. You gasped as you watched her rip open your favorite piece of clothing. You felt a certain sorrow for that, but it was soon replaced by your view of her throbbing cock. You pulled desperately at the handcuffs, wanting to be free to wrap your fingers around it. She gripped the back of your hair, pulling you closer towards her. She didn't have to ask, you opened your mouth on her silent command as she slid her cock into your mouth. You moaned, wrapping your lips around the head; swirling your tongue around it.

She sighed, laying her head back as you began to bob up and down her shaft, your tongue working over the taut skin and veins. You shifted your eyes up to see her starting down at you, her mouth parted as she breathed in, rocking her hips against your mouth as you picked up the pace. You could feel the saliva begin to drip out of the sides of your mouth, along with copious amounts of pre-cum judging by the taste.

"(Y/N)," She moaned, her knuckles white from the vice-like grip she had on your hair, "yebat', detka."

You moaned again, getting even hornier from the praise she was now giving to you. She pulled you up roughly, making you stumble to your feet as she was unable to hold her own self back anymore. She crashed her lips straight in yours, giving you a sloppy, wet kiss -- saliva and pre-cum combined before pushing you back down onto the bed face first. You breathed heavily as she grabbed ahold of your hips, guiding her cock towards your entrance, only stopping to tease it momentarily before she pushed herself into you.

You cried out at the sudden sensation of being filled with her cock all at once. Your back arched involuntarily, your reach into thin air, until you could feel the fabric of her bodysuit against your skin as she leaned down, sinking her teeth down into your neck as she thrust into you, moaning brokenly into your skin. You pressed your ass into her, swivelling your own hips as your tried your best to ride her from this position. She slammed into you, and you jerked your body forward, wanting more than ever to be out of the restraints.

"Lyubyu, please," You begged, panting into the sheets, "Unlock me."

She growled, sucking on your skin as she rolled her hips against yours again. She finally stopped long enough to reach over on the bed for the key. You let out a sigh of relief when you saw the glimmer of the small metal object, you were beginning to grow concerned that she had lost it. You heard the two seperate clicks and felt the tightness finally being released from your wrists as you heard the clanking of the metal as the handcuffs hit the hardwood floor.

She pulled herself out of you, gripping onto your shoulder to flip you over into the middle of the bed to face her. Her blue eyes were wild with lust as she collapsed back on top of you. You wrapped your hands and legs around her. Her hand shot up to your neck, wrapping her fingers around your throat as she gave the sides of it a squeeze, cutting off your circulation as she she shoved her cock back into you. You moaned roughly into her ear. Your nails dug into her back, making her groan and roll her hips hard into you while her cock sank deeper and deeper into your core.

"Da, baby, da..," you choked out, your eyes welling up at the sheer amount of pleasure and pain mixing together. "Harder.."

She moaned, digging her nails into the sides of your throat as she pulled her cock out halfway, only to slam back down into you again with as much force as you could take as she bottomed out inside of you. You screamed, feeling her hit the back of your already tightening walls. Your pants grew stronger as she continued; she reached between the both of you with a free hand to paw at your clit, drawing rhythmic circles around the swollen bundle of nerves with her fingers.

Your orgasm crept up on you without warning. You were a writhing mess as you began you scream her name. "Katya!" You cried, grinding yourself back into her as she grunted, feeling your walls tightening around her throbbing cock. "Yebat' menya!"

She closed her eyes tightly, jerking her head back as her tongue darted between her lips. "(Y/N)," she moaned, her hips plunging into yours over and over. "I'm cumming," She growled, her Russian accent finally breaking into her regular accent as she came undone right before you.

You could feel her release deep inside of you, making you arch your body up into hers as your lips crashed into eachothers again. You were sweaty, moaning messes as you both rode out your orgasms with one another. Both of your bodies were intertwined like some kind of fucked up pretzel.

You both laid there for a moment, neither of you moving or speaking. The only thing to be heard was your panting and someone's phone ringing from the other room.

"Barbara, it's the police... They heard us fucking again." She breathed, her head still buried in your neck.

You smiled, still out of breathe. "Who are you? I was having sex with a Russian."

She lifted her head up to you, her makeup beginning to smear as she ran her hands through her black hair. She wrapped her hands around the top of it before snatching it upward off of her head. "I caught you red-handed, you cheating cunt. It was me all along!"

"Oh no!" You mocked, with a guilty expression. "She was just so seductive, baby. It's not my fault."

She turned her head, "Too late for apologies."

"Shutup," you laughed, pulling his head back to you, planting a kiss on his dark painted lips, "Thank you."

He smirked back at you. "I know you've been stressed. I may not be able to say anything worth a fuck to make you feel better, but I can be a whore for you, Mother."

"A whore that I love dearly," you said before kissing him again. You laid your head back, your eyes scanning the bed until they landed on the bondage rope. "Hey, you didn't use that." You pointed towards the black rope that was still tied together.

He scoffed, "That wasn't for the sex, I'm gonna hang myself later."

You hummed, shaking your head at his dark humor. "Oh, okay. I'll join you."

"True romance," he sighed as if in awe.

"Don't fucking forget it, Deborah," You nodded at him.

"What now?" He breathed.

"You and me are gonna have round two in the shower." You said, biting your lip.

"I can't fuck in the shower, Barbara.. Not since the accident," He said in the Maureen voice, pressing his nose to yours.

"You better bring your fucking Life Alert then, Maureen." You smiled.

You both hissed with laughter before getting up and stumbling your way to the bathroom.


End file.
